An organic EL element has been actively researched and developed. In the fundamental structure of the organic EL element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is interposed between a pair of electrodes. By applying voltage to this element, light can be emitted from the light-emitting organic compound.
The organic EL element can be faulted into a film; thus, a large-area element can be easily formed. Therefore, the organic EL element has a high utility value as a surface light source that can be applied to lighting or the like.
For example, a lighting device including an organic EL element is disclosed in Patent Document 1.